Whatever it Takes
by SNAddict
Summary: Tag to S2 Finale. This takes place right after S2 ends and is my take on what happens leading up to Season 3.


A/N: Hello! This is my first MacGyver fanfic and it is set immediately after the S2 finale. I wanted to post this before S3 started so it looks like I made it just in time I tried not to read any spoilers about the new season but I do know it takes place 3 months after S2 and that Mac comes back to save Jack. This is my take on how that happens.

Mac's heart was beating so fast he thought it would literally jump out of his chest. Although he knew that it was scientifically impossible, but that didn't stop it from feeling like to could. He had quit the Phoenix! He couldn't help those words from coming out of his mouth when his father, no not his father, Oversight/James had asked if he wanted to continue at the Phoenix.

As he walked past Jack, Bozer and Riley he could see the shock on their faces but Mac couldn't stop. So he continued to walk hoping his face didn't betray the emotions swirling inside him.

Mac finally made it to the parking garage and got into his jeep. He just sat there with his hands gripping the steering wheel. His heart was still jackhammering in his chest and he tried to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself but it felt like he couldn't pull enough oxygen in. Mac started to sweat and became lightheaded. Everything that happened to him the past 36 hours was finally catching up to him. Suddenly, the passenger door opened and Jack climbed in. Upon seeing the state Mac was in, Jack went full on into helicopter parent mode.

"C'mon bud, you gotta breathe man."

MacGyver looked at Jack with wide eyes. "I can't", he choked out.

"Sure you can. Just relax. Look at me. In and out. Yeah, bud just like that." Jack continued to breathe deeply and encouraged Mac to do the same.

At first Mac couldn't get a full breath but with Jack's encouragement his breathing became less labored and he started breathing normally again. He leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes. His body felt heavy; he was physically and emotionally drained.

"You okay man?"

Mac turned his head and gave Jack his 'You've got to be kidding me look.'

"Sorry, dumb question. Talk to me Mac. Let me know what that big brain of yours is thinking."

Mac sighed. He knew that Jack meant well but talking was the last thing he wanted to do. "I'm fine Jack."

Jack snorted in disbelief. "Even a blind man can see that you're not fine."

"Okay, I'm not fine." Mac conceded. "But talking about it won't change anything. My father chose to abandon me."

"It might not change anything bud, but it might make you feel better." Jack said softly.

Jack's heart broke for his young friend. Mac's issues with his father ran deep and Jack would never understand how anyone could leave somebody as great as Mac let alone watch his life from the sidelines and not once reach out in all these years.

Jack thought Mac wouldn't talk, that he would close himself off, like he normally did. So he was surprised when Mac gave a soft exhale and started speaking.

"When I first started this journey all I wanted to do was find my dad, get the answers to why he left. And now that I know I wish I had never found him. Why didn't he want me Jack?" Mac looked over at Jack with tears brimming in his eyes.

"Oh kiddo, I'm so sorry." Jack said softly. "I'll never fully understand what your father was thinking but I do know one thing. None of it was your fault. You were just a kid."

"But he said that he couldn't stand to look at me. That I reminded him too much of mom. Each time he would look at me it would make him angry."

Jack's anger flared at what James had told his son. His gut reaction was to march right back into the Phoenix and give the older man a piece of his mind. But one look at Mac and he knew he belonged right here, by _his_ boy's side.

"He never should have laid that on you. He had his own issues and it had nothing to do with you." Jack reasoned.

Jack could see in Mac's eyes that he didn't believe what he was saying. "Maybe it was me Jack. Maybe I got in the way, annoyed him somehow."

"I'm gonna stop you right there Angus MacGyver. Look at me." When Mac refused to meet his eyes Jack softened his voice. "C'mon Mac, look at me."

Mac reluctantly looked up and met Jack's eyes. "Now you listen and you listen good. None of this is your fault. No matter what your old man said. Nothing you could have said or done could have made him leave. It was all on him. Capiche?"

Mac nodded and Jack could tell that the kid didn't believe his words. He let it drop for now because he didn't want to push Mac too hard.

"I need to get out of here Jack," Mac said suddenly.

"No problemo, let's bounce. We'll go home and do whatever you want. Movie marathon, beers on the deck. Whatever you want."

"That's not what I meant Jack. I need to leave LA, clear my head."

"Now hold up Mac. Are you sure about this? Where are you planning on going?"

"I'm not sure. I just know that I can't be here. I need some space. I was thinking I would go to Puerto Rico. The people there can still use a lot of help."

"That's a good idea man. I can come with you." Jack started to say before Mac put a hand out to stop him.

"No Jack I need to do this alone. Besides you didn't quit the Phoenix. You've still got a job to do."

Jack sighed. As much as he hated letting the kid go, he knew this was what Mac needed.

"I don't like this," Jack groused. "But I know that you need to do this. You know that I'll always be here to support you in whatever you do, man."

Mac looked at Jack with grateful eyes. "You've been more of a father to me than James ever was. I want you to know that I appreciate your support."

Jack couldn't help but get a bit teary eyed. He gave Mac a watery smile.

"Are you crying man?" Mac teased with a smile.

"Nah, it's just allergies," Jack sniffed.

"Sure it is big guy. I love you too." Mac said. Mac started the car, feeling a lot better. Granted, nothing had been solved but talking to Jack helped. He would use his time in Puerto Rico to clear his head, secure in the knowledge that Jack would be here and have his back.

 **3 Months Later**

"C'mon Mac. Time to call it a day." Carlos said. "You've been working non-stop since you got here."

Mac wiped the sweat from his brow and starting packing up his tool box. Focusing on rebuilding homes and helping others really gave Mac the perspective he needed to deal with the issues with his father.

Truth be told he missed everyone back home; Jack, Riley, Bozer and even Matty. True to Jack's word, they gave him the space he needed. There were a couple of phone calls from Jack to check-in during his time in Puerto Rico but other than that, Mac was given the space he needed.

His phone rang. He saw Riley's name on the caller ID and smiled as he picked up.

"Hey Riles. Slow dow…what? Who took Jack?" The color drained from Mac's face. "Of course, I'll be there". Mac hung up and walked to his truck, leaving his tools behind.

"Hey Mac!" Carlos called out. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

"Mac got into his truck. "My dad's been taken. I've gotta get him back."

"Who took James?" Carlos asked with concern in his voice.

"What? James? What are you talking about?" Mac asked, confused.

"You said your dad was taken. James, right?" Carlos said.

"No, _Jack's_ been taken and I'm gonna get him back!" Mac said as he started the truck.

As he drove away, Mac vowed that he would save Jack, no matter what. He would call on every resource he had, work with anyone and do anything to get Jack back. Failure was not an option.

END


End file.
